


I've Seen Tonight

by poisontaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam Winchester, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-18
Updated: 2006-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dean Met Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Seen Tonight

Mary looks up at the sound of John's voice out in the hall.

Now that the _God, I hate you and you're never touching me again!_ had been replaced by the endorphin rush contentment of _new baby_ and a sunshine sweet layer of the good drugs, she could enjoy the warmth that rose like the tide from her toes to flush throughout her body.

"Your daddy's here," she murmurs to Sam's soft peach-fuzzed head. Sam is unimpressed, steadily fastened onto her nipple and she rubs a thumb lightly from behind one tiny shell-like ear to the soft hollow where his skull meets his neck. She'd forgotten, how tiny they are at this point, how completely soft.

"Dean!" she hears John say in the whisper-shout that apparently _all_ military men—and John's friends in particular—think passes for _sotto voce_.

"Cover me, Dad!" she hears Dean hiss back and suddenly, she's hard-pressed to fight off giggles. Oh, these _are_ good drugs.

She knows what they're doing.

Sure enough, Dean comes slinking around the door jamb, crouched down commando style at knee height, while John's voice suddenly lifts in volume, "Excuse me….Janie, was it? Yeah, you know my wife just had a baby…yeah, a son… Oh, he's already a scrapper…"

She supposes she should be grateful Dean didn't come slithering in on his belly.

"Mom!"

"Shut the door, Dean." Mary struggles up in the bed, a deep seated ache from the incision throbbing even through the narcotics. Dean had been an easy, fast birth, showing all John's impatience in his quest to get into the world. Sammy…had not been.

Dean closes the door and then climbs the bed like a monkey, dusty and all elbows and knees. "Careful, careful!" she says, cradling Sam more securely in the one arm while she holds the other out to Dean. "You've got to be careful with the new baby, Dean." She winces as Dean flings his arms around her. "And your mom too, for a while."

"When are you coming home? Are you okay? I miss you. Dad had to tuck me in last night and he doesn't do it right." Dean looked from her to Sam and his eyebrows furrowed. "Is that the baby? He looks funny."

Mary laughs. "You looked _just_ like that, once upon a time."

Dean shakes his head. "Nuh-uh. You told me; I was the most beautiful baby ever."

Mary's lips twitch as she pulls him a little closer into her side. "So you were. But yes, this is Sammy. He's your little brother and he's going to need you."

Dean settles back against Mary's shoulder and reaches one hand hesitantly to touch Sam's acorn sized fist. Sam twitches and inhales loudly then goes right back to what he was doing. "Like you need me?"

It's the hormones, it has to be, because Mary feels herself tearing up and getting all sniffly. "Yeah, Dean. Just like that. Because that's what families do. They need each other and they take care of each other." She brushes her lips over his forehead and his hair tickles her.

John pokes his head through the door, smiling that easy low-down smile that got her here in the first place and even exhausted, sore and kinda high, she feels heat kindle through her, along with a love so strong it feels like her skin's too small to contain it. "Hey, kiddo," he says to Dean. "We gotta beat it. The nurses are onto us."

Dean hugs her crushingly hard and presses a damp kiss somewhere in the region of her ear. "Bye, Mom! Are you coming home tonight?"

Mary blinks away something that is most _certainly_ not tears. "No, not tonight," she says. Sam seems to have given up his assault on the nipple and is semi-comatose, blinking at her sleepily with eyes just like John's. She moves him to her shoulder and rubs his back firmly, looking back to where John's hovering. "You'll have to put up with your dad for at least one more night."

Dean makes a face, but he climbs down and goes back to John's side, hand creeping into John's larger one. Mary beckons John over. Just like last time, he's hesitant and awkward, like she's made of glass. It's funny and it's cute and she tugs him down closer. "Thank you," she says simply and smiles up into his eyes. "I love you."

Under the tan, he gets a little pink, and that makes her want to giggle too. "Love you too," he murmurs with a growling heat that makes her toes curl.

" _Dad_ ," Dean says, disgusted and tugging at John's hand. "C'mon."

John's smile widens but he allows himself to be pulled. "All right, you ready, Dean?"

Dean nods, crouching down in his sneak mode again.

"Now what's the plan?"

"You do a dive…diversion with the nurses, I stay low, make a break for the elevator, we're outta here and if I'm good, I get a McDonald's sundae." Dean pauses. Frowns. "Can I get fries too?"

John looks at Mary, Mary looks back, biting her lip so hard she's afraid it'll bleed. "Sure," John answers finally, with one last kissing look. "Maybe a whole Happy Meal." He cracks the door and Dean hits a sprinter's stance. "Go!"

Dean darts out the door like a shot from an arrow and Mary is finally free to laugh. One last grin from John and then he's gone too, moving smooth and starting up a new line of patter to cover Dean's escape. Sometimes she worries about Dean's bloodthirsty streak, soaking up John and Jim and Mac's stories like the little sponge he is, but times like this, when he and John are 'playing soldiers' she's just so overwhelmed by…by _them_ , her _family_ that she doesn't even know what to do with herself.

"I can't wait to get home," she tells Sammy. "We've got it all ready for you, with a room of your very own. Aren't you just the luckiest baby ever?"

Sam burps.


End file.
